prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
HCPC21
is the 21st episode of the season Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! and is also the 507th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Hime shuts herself in her room. Yuko offers her some food but she doesn't want to come out. Later, Megumi and Seiji visit Iona's dojo and ask her to team up but she refuses because she still can't forgive or team up with Hime. Yuko continues to make some food and give it to Hime but it doesn't work so she blows the smell to her room so she comes out, she realises that they trick her and escapes. Megumi uses the Dog PreCard to track her and eventually finds her. Hime runs away and Megumi and Yuko follow her. Megumi starts sobbing because she never despised Hime, so does Yuko, because opening Axia was not her fault and she made a mistake. Their partnership has reformed though she still does not want to speak to Iona because she is still scared of her, so Megumi suggests that they should speak to her together. Meanwhile, Phantom creates several Saiarks to lure the Cures. The trio fights them, but the number of Saiarks is limitless. Fortune also fights them because she knows this is Phantom's work. When Megumi is almost defeated, Princess rushes in and defends her and assures her that they're still friends even though her secret was exposed, so they fight together and were able to defeat all the Saiarks. Later, Fortune tracks down Phantom and chases him, demanding him to return her sister to her and they clash, but she fell into his trap by creating a mirror that led her to his chamber and both were about to clash. Major Events *Phantom lures Cure Fortune to the Pretty Cure Graveyard, where there are more than 50 Cures captured and they begin their battle. *Hime cheers up and rejoins the Happiness Charge Pretty Cure team. *Phantom summons Saiarks for the first time. *Cure Honey uses Honey Stamp for the first time. Characters Pretty Cures *Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely *Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess *Omori Yuko/Cure Honey *Hikawa Iona/Cure Fortune *Shiny Luminous (in the opening only) *Cure Tender (in Pretty Cure Graveyard) Mascots *Ribbon *Glasan Villains *Phantom *Saiarks Secondary Characters *Sagara Seiji *Blue * Captured International Cures (In Pretty Cure Graveyard) Trivia *There is more of the Pretty Cure Graveyard shown, showing all of the Cures Phantom captured, including some new ones and ones shown in past episodes. *Cure Honey can purify multiple Saiarks with her Sparkling Baton Attack. *Shiny Luminous says the 10th Anniversary Message for this episode. *The title of this episode was originally known as "Hime's Happiness Charge". *'''PreCards debuted: '''Dog and Chick PreCards Gallery HappinessChargeGroup.jpg|The Cures after they defeat the Saiarks HCPC21 New International Pretty Cures.jpg|More captured Cures HCPC21 Fortune in The Pretty Cure Graveyard.jpg|Fortune in the Pretty Cure Graveyard HCPC21 Phantom.jpg|Phantom in the Pretty Cure Graveyard Chickenyuko.jpg|Yuko in a Chicken/Duck costume HCPC21 Henshin Time.jpg HCPC21 Hime Running Away.jpg HCPC21 Megumi Cute.jpg HCPC21 Hime Hugging Her Doll.jpg HCPC21 Yuko Cooking.jpg ShinyLuminousHCPC.jpg|Shiny Luminous saying her message Aino Megumi Into Dog.jpg|Megumi in a dog costume Omori Yuko Into Chicken.jpg|Yuko as a chick Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Episodes